Sombras
by VirtualGravity
Summary: Un nuevo alumno de intercambio, revoluciona la pacifica vida de Yuichiro. Mikaela, esconde un oscuro pasado. ¿Podrán ser capaz de sobrellevarlo juntos, y afrontar el temor de un inhóspito mañana?. Drama. Tragedia. Romance.


Recuerdo que era verano. Lo sé, porque el hedor característico y nauseabundo de: _algún jodido pendejo no se ha bañado hoy_ , rondaba por el salón. Ya saben. Esa sensación asfixiante de calor, enclaustrado en el ambiente. Mi pupitre desde la preparatoria, siempre fue a la izquierda; con la vista directa hacia el patio de entrenamiento. De esa forma, era como podía escapar de la realidad, si es que la clase se volvía rutinaria, aburrida y como de costumbre, innecesaria.

 _Matemáticas._ Como odio matemáticas. Nadie decía nada. El sonido iterativo de la tiza, contra el pizarrón del profesor, solo aceleraba aun mas mi jugueteo con el bolígrafo. Estaba sufriendo una duda existencial, sobre hacia qué lado debía hacerlo girar entre mis dedos. _¿Arriba o abajo?_ Entonces, me despegué del ventanal, observando la pizarra. Podría haber jurado que solo me desconcentré unos segundos. _Ah...nuevamente se ha vuelto loco por llenar todo de formulas._ Alguien por ahí tosió, lográndome hacer entrar en juicio. La pagina de mi cuaderno estaba en blanco. _¿No he, escrito nada? Será mejor que comience._

La punta de mi lápiz presionó el documento. Estaba preparado mentalmente para la hazaña. Una bola de papel rodó sobre mis apuntes. Parpadee. Con maestría, desenvolví el objeto con dos de mis dígitos, con la esperanza de encontrar un recado digno de ser leído por mí.

 _"Puto el que lo lee"_

Sabía que si me volteaba, iba a encontrar al responsable. Sin embargo, no podía ser tan obvio. ¿O sí? Fue entonces cuando de reojo, capté la única mirada de complicidad, del insuperable tarado capaz de enviar algo así. Kimizuki. Realmente, no había posibilidad alguna de llevarnos bien. Desvió la mirada, expresando todo el asco del soberano mundo, sobre mis hombros. A lo que yo, respondí con un gesto sumamente infantil. Del otro lado, se encontraba Yoichi, ligeramente incomodo entre la trinchera de muecas hostiles. Iba a llamar su atención, pero Shinoa golpeó mi cabeza con un libro. El profesor, nuevamente me regañó. Afortunadamente, fui salvado por la campana. Era hora del almuerzo.

Acostumbrábamos a comer; en la azotea del ala oeste del edificio. Por esos lados, nadie podía molestarnos. Habíamos forjado un lazo bastante fuerte, desde que ingresamos a la secundaria. Más que amigos, ellos eran como una familia. Nunca faltaban las peleas por comida, o de los diferentes gustos artísticos que poseíamos. No importaba, que tan mal me llevase con el idiota de Kimizuki Shiho; al final del día, somos más unidos que nunca.

—¡Oe! ¡Ya deja de robarme mis _Takoyakis_! —vociferó Yuichiro, dándole empujones a su compañero, mientras este se reía.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —aulló el pelirosa entre bufidos, tragando las bolitas de pulpo— ¡No tengo nada!

—Muchachos... —suspiró el chico marrón— ¿Podrían comportarse?

—¿Han tenido noticias de Kotaru? —examinó Mitsuba, masticando uno de sus alimentos. Engullía con lentitud, producto de la conversación—. Hace una semana que no asiste a clases —La pelimorada, respondió a su inquietante pregunta.

—Mi hermano me contó, que sus padres se están separando. Han tenido que recurrir a cuestiones judiciales para ver, quien se quedará con su tutela.

—Debe de ser difícil para ella ¿No creen? —añadió, cabizbaja—. Por ser menor de edad, tendrá que elegir con cuál de los dos quedarse.

—¿Huh? Si a mí me lo preguntaran, yo me quedaría con mi madre. Mi papá estaba loco —interrumpió Amane.

—Pero no te lo van a preguntar. Eres menor de edad también, idiota —aclaró Kimizuki.

—¿Jah? ¡Ya cumplí 17 años! —berreó el azabache.

—Que grande que eres, Yu —se mofó Shinoa. A lo que todos se sumaron a las risas.

La conversación se tradujo amena, en torno a las bromas y burlas inocentes de los jóvenes estudiantes. No obstante, el inquietante chirrido de las llantas contra la acera, alertaron sus sentidos. Un gran vehículo tipo limusina, aparcaba justo en frente de la entrada del recinto. De su interior, un hombre de cabellera azul y de vestimentas formales, abrió la puerta trasera. Los finos tacones de cuero negro, reafirmaban el poderío económico de la chica que descendió. Cabello rosa, extenso. Anteojos de sol y un abrigo demasiado encubridor, para ser verano. La muchacha, deslizó sus lentes por el puente de su nariz, echando una ojeada sutil al lugar. Masculló un par de términos, como dando instrucciones de su siguiente movimiento. Seguido a ello, un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, pisó terreno. La fémina, entabló revestimientos en el lugar, sintiéndose casi dueña de él. Un aire más bien expropiado. Pero a diferencia del muchacho —quien vestía el uniforme escolar— un semblante compungido, producto del paisaje, se apoderó de él. Como si quisiera salir corriendo de ahí. Hiragi se levantó de golpe, divisando a los _forasteros_ desde aquel ángulo.

—Vaya. Es como me dijo Shinya —murmuró—. Debe de ser el nuevo alumno de intercambio.

—¿Qué? ¿Un extranjero? —agregó Yoichi, emocionado con la idea.

—Tch...no me simpatizan los extranjeros —refutó Yuu, apretando los labios en un gesto trivial—. Son demasiado petulantes.

—Claro que no. Todo lo contrario. La mayoría son gente de buen corazón —exclamó Mitsuba, maravillada con la vista—. _No está nada de mal_ —dijo, dejando entrever una risita a la cual, su compañera concernió de igual forma.

—Parece que tendrás competencia, Yu —se mofó el chico de anteojos, despeinándole como a un crío.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —objetó, quitando su mano de encima—. Ni que quisiera ser popular —crujió la lengua—. Mierda. Realmente son muy molestos —determinó. Sin embargo, no era como si la presencia de aquel _integrante_ escolar fuese a pasar inadvertida. No habían muchos extranjeros concurriendo a su clase. _Por no decir ninguno._ Entre balbuceos ajenos, concentró la mirada en la silueta del muchacho. Mas bien, por un acto espontáneo. No le conocía, por consiguiente, sentir interés a tan prematuro lapso era absurdo. No obstante, algo muy particular en el, entregaba aires de enigma, misterio. Como si realmente escondiera algo detrás de su retraído perfil. Para su sorpresa, acabó siendo descubierto por el rubio; quien le regaló una mueca inocente desde tierra. Casi en un acto automático, Yuichiro se enrojeció con disgusto, yéndose de rodillas al suelo— _Mierda...¿Que fue eso? He quedado como un psicópata._

—¿Mhn? ¿Yuu-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? —examinó la mayor del grupo, tras comprobar su estado abochornado.

—¡N-no! ¡No pasa nada! —rió disimuladamente, el azabache. Para cuando finalmente, lograba ponerse de pie, los extraños ya se habían esfumado de la escena. Suspiró—. Será mejor que volvamos a clases. No quiero llegar tarde de nuevo.

 **Oficina del director. 15:01PM.**

—Debo admitir...que nunca esperé esta sorpresa, Krul. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón? —murmuró Kureto, tras su escritorio— ¿Que te trae por aquí?

—Hoy. De hecho, acabamos de venir del aeropuerto —respondió la fémina, cruzando una pierna por sobre la otra con elegancia. Dio una vista rápida a la habitación, agregando—. _Vacaciones_.

—Tu sarcasmo es tan encantador como de costumbre —sonrió el pelinegro con cinismo— ¿Te quedaras?

—Eso depende. De que **tan bien** hagas tu trabajo aquí —declaró la pelirosa, jugueteando con su labio inferior—. He oído cosas bastante buenas de este instituto. Últimamente el prestigio lo es todo en esta sociedad. ¿No lo crees?

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con ello. Tu y yo sabemos que una imagen, es tu puesto en la pirámide social. Incluso para que te respeten —comentó el ojinegro, sonriendo ladino. Sus afiladas lenguas, iban y venían con frases de doble sentido. Un idioma que solo ellos dos entendían—. Mis alumnos son de excelencia. Bueno...la mayoría —claramente, Yuichiro no cabía ahí—. Pero bien ya sabes, que estamos a mitad de año. Los exámenes de admisión fueron en-...

—Se que tienes un cupo por ahí. Lo harás si yo te lo pido —emitió la mujer, casi como una sentencia de muerte. Entre ambos, un pasado incierto envolvía el dialogo. No había necesidad de tensionar el ambiente. Kureto sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Queda en buenas manos.

—No quiero que hagas nada estúpido. Solo deseo que le enseñen cosas normales de un adolescente común. La vida es aburrida y así hay que aceptarla —decretó Tepes, encogiéndose de hombros. Se levantó de su sillón.

—¿La familia sabe que Mi-...?

— **Yo soy su familia ahora** —estableció Krul, dando por finalizada la conversación. Se estaba volviendo tediosa para ella—. Soy su madre, si así quieres llamarme.

—Jm. Por supuesto —sonrió Hiragi, con obviedad. Retractando sus palabras como muestra de su ofensa y falta de criterio, reverenció—. Disculpa mi ignorancia. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. Debo actualizarme —no obstante, la menor no emitió sonido alguno al respecto. Caminó hasta la salida— _Creo saber en qué clase ponerle._

 **[...]**

—Su nombre es Mikaela y viene de Rusia. Por favor, sean amables —presentó el profesor.

—Encantado de conocerlos —reverenció el ojiazul, esbozando una tierna sonrisa—. Espero podamos llevarnos muy bien. Llámenme "Mika" —su cabello ya sacaba chispas.

Parecía ser que solo el rostro de Yuichiro se descompuso al verle ahí. Dejando de lado el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, de alguna manera, no podía creer que tuviese _tanta mala suerte._ ¿Venir a quedar en su salón? Debía de ser una broma. Tras darse golpes mentales, sus compañeras; e incluso sus amigas le saludaban como si le conocieran de toda la vida. La primavera dio sus primeros pasos entre las chicas, revolucionando hormonas adolecentes de una manera aterradora para los varones. Palabras como: _"Parece un ángel, ¿Sabrá varios idiomas? ¿Creen que esté soltero? ¿Le gustará el pop?",_ inundaron la sala.

¡¿Que mierda?! ¡A nadie le importan esas weas!

—Psst... —llamó a sus espaldas, Kimizuki—. Hey, Yu. Mira nada más. Tu rival ya está haciendo estragos —se burló.

—¡Q-que no es mi rival, joder!

—Mikaela-kun. Puedes tomar asiento —informó el educador, indicando el único pupitre disponible—. Muy bien, abran todos sus libros en la pagina 34. Comienza la lectura, Shizuka.

El rubio, obedeció, tomando asiento en el otro extremo del salón; abriendo el texto. La clase dio inicio con normalidad. Y tras una hora de práctica, el timbre volvió a tintinear, revelando el receso. A pesar de que el azabache se mostraba reticente al compañero, sus propios amigos se arrimaron a darle una calurosa bienvenida. Hasta el propio Kimizuki, se sumó. Quizás, como una forma de incomodar a su camarada.

—Bienvenido, Mikaela-san —saludó Shinoa— Mi nombre es Shinoa. Ellos son Yoichi, Mitsuba, Kimizuki...y el que está más allá, con cara de estreñido, es Yuichiro —añadió, burlesca. El ojiverde, manifestó una mueca infantil. Le había oído a la perfección, pero no se molestaría en ir a saludar

—Muchas gracias —murmuró Shindou, captando el aura de pocos amigos por parte de Amane—. Ah...creo que no le agrado.

—No te preocupes por él. Es demasiado orgulloso para venir —dijo Yoichi.

—¿Jah? —Yuichiro chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada—. ¿Qué les pasa?

—Para ser ruso, hablas muy bien el japonés —comentó Mitsu.

—¿Verdad? —sonrió Mika—. Mi madre es rusa, pero mi padre es japonés. Ya había vivido un tiempo atrás en Shibuya.

—Vaya —Hiragi se alegró— eres bastante internacional. Siempre he querido viajar fuera del país.

—Quizás algún día los invite para allá —expuso Mikaela.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —acotó el marrón— ¡A mí me encantaría!

— _Que chico tan carismático. Se nota la diferencia entre él y Yuu_ —la pelimorada agregó—. Eso suena bien. Nos encantaría. Si necesitas cualquier cosa solo dinos.

—No tendríamos problemas en ayudarte —agregó Sangu.

—Sería bueno. Estoy algo perdido con los horarios y los materiales. Posiblemente necesite ayuda

—¡Nee, nee! —llamó Yoichi— ¿Te inscribirás en algún club estudiantil? ¡Si no tienes uno en particular, te recomiendo el club de lectura! Yo estoy en el, junto con Shinoa.

—No bromees, Yoichi. Eso es para las chicas —aclaró Kimizuki—. Únete al club de soccer. Es el mejor —y claro. El está en ese círculo.

—¿Desde cuándo leer es solo para mujeres? Que machista —regañó la rubia—. Aunque si me lo preguntan a mí, me quedo con el club de teatro.

—Vamos, no estén presionándole. Apenas está llegando —refutó Shinoa—. Lo van a traumar al pobre.

—¿Club? Ah...disculpen —se eximió el ojiazul, esbozando una sonrisa tímida—. Aun no conozco del todo mis habilidades. Aunque me gusta mucho leer.

—¿Ya ven? Se los dije. Es de los nuestros —chistó el menor, echándose a reír.

—Cuando te decidas entonces, me avisas. Además, estamos buscando un presidente para el club. Nos vendría bien una mente mas _cosmopolita_ —bromeó la fémina. Entre tanto, los demás también echaron a reír.

Mas al fondo, Yuichiro se descomponía como le lleva el diablo, con el pasar de los minutos. El solo hecho de escuchar sus risas empalagosas, le causaba nauseas. Ni en pedo les prestaría atención más de la cuenta. En definitiva, no le agradaba para nada el "chico nuevo". Demasiadas sonrisas y pocas intenciones claras.  
La semana, transcurrió lánguida y para mala suerte del azabache, jodidamente tediosa. No importaba a qué lugar fuese, siempre terminaba topándose con Mika. Ya fuese en los pasillos, en los casilleros, en la biblioteca, incluso en el propio baño. Claro que en más de una ocasión se lo topó ahí, pero no llegó a entrar; de solo notar su presencia. Y si por esas casualidades de la vida, sus más cercanos le invitaban a almorzar juntos, simplemente no asistía. El verano, aumentaba aun más la tensión de la relación.

De alguna manera, el calor hacía estragos en las neuronas de Amane. Irritable, sería una descripción mas grafica de él. Sobre todo, por la forma en la que sus compañeras, incluso sus amigos, se comportaban frente al rubio. Si se tiraba un pedo, ahí corrían a socorrerle. ¿De verdad...?

La temporada de exámenes estaba colindante a la semana. Para acrecentar aun mas su cólera, Mikaela resultó ser un alumno excepcional, obteniendo las calificaciones más altas. Claramente era inteligente y sumamente habilidosos con los trabajos prácticos. Cosa que, ni en sueños, Yuichiro lograba. De ese modo, se había ganado el cariño y el favor, **también** de los académicos. Si tuviesen que competir, no había forma que ganase frente a él. No existía día en que no pensara en Mika. La forma en la que caminaba, la manera en la que sonreía, como hablaba, con ese acento...tan forastero. Todo, absolutamente todo, era humillante para él. Como si lo hubieran creado solo para fastidiarle, a tal punto de tomarlo como una ofensa personal. ¿Le estaba quitando sus amigos? ¿Su mundo? Que joda.

Por su parte, Shindou no era tonto. Notaba a la perfección el ambiente hostil que presentaba la miraditas amargas de su compañero. Tras varios intentos por entablar una conversación amable; sin si quiera ser respondido en sus saludos, optó por dejar de intentar, tener una conexión mas fraterna con él. No era como si supiera a ciencia cierta, que clase de problema tenía el ojiverde con su persona. Pero supuso al final de cuentas, que no era nada personal. Mas bien, el chico era _especial._ Al finalizar el mes, Mikaela se rindió, cortando toda comunicación, inclusive visual, con Yuichiro. Por esos días, el calor de verano ya declinaba. Y con la llegada del otoño, un nuevo cambio de ambiente se instauró en el salón. Con el pasar de estación, el rubio parecía alejarse cada vez mas de su vida. Ya no se lo encontraba en los pasillos. Ni en el baño. Ni si quiera, con sus amigos. Como si su presencia se hubiese vuelto fantasmal, alivianando la situación; el ojiazul misteriosamente se distanció del mundo.

Sus llegadas a clases eran silenciosas; al igual que sus idas. Saludaba como de costumbre, mas no emprendía dialogo mas allá de una reverencia, o para pedir apuntes. Si alguien le buscaba conversación, el atentamente respondía. A cabal, ni si quiera se lanzaba a indagar aun mas en un tema especifico. Si bien, seguía siendo el mejor alumno de la clase, la sonrisa magnánima y cordial que iluminaba mundos, se opacó. Sus participaciones en clases eran efusivas. Realmente, algo había cambiado en el.

El chiste no era simplemente, notar el cambio en Mikaela. La cuestión en sí, era que nadie parecía notarlo. Nadie...a excepción de Yuichiro, quien se había pasado casi todo el año, sin perderle de vista; desde el otro lado del salón. Todos, continuaban tratándole como de costumbre. No podía evitarlo, era muy atractivo del punto de vista investigativo. Su contemplación, era tan despreocupada; que llegaba a levantar sospechas de estar tramando algo. Nunca pasó nada. La imaginación, le daba vueltas. En realidad, tal vez Shindou ni si quiera estaba _pensando_ realmente, cuando le pilló pegado al pizarrón.

No. Para el azabache, algo no estaba bien. Algo siniestro, se ocultaba en su sombra.  
Todas sus intrigantes dudas, que de antaño agasajaban con hacerle perder la cabeza, acabaron llevándose a cabo un día jueves por la tarde. Por esa horas, Amane se había quedado hasta mas tarde de lo habitual en el recinto, por temas de limpieza a la jaula de los conejos, en el patio trasero. Una vez a la semana, se llevaba a cabo una votación para ir rotando al personal encargado. Ese día, era su turno. A regañadientes, quitó los desechos y los vació en una bolsa. Seguido de ello, rellenó la vasija de comida y extrajo el recipiente con agua para cambiarla. Fue en ese preciso instante, en el que llegaba al baño de chicos, cuando divisó a Mika, salir del baño de chicas.

Algo no estaba cuadrando ahí. ¿Por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia, Mikaela, un chico, estaría en el baño de mujeres? Y lo que es peor, parecía muy agitado. Casi como de telenovela, se ocultó tras un basurero. El rubio se acomodaba la ropa. En un gesto extraordinario, llegó a frotarse el pecho como si quisiera comprobar la inexistencia de lo que a simple vista, seria busto femenino.

No había explicación lógica para lo que vio. Agregando el hecho de que definitivamente, no debió haber visto eso, regresó a casa sumamente sugestionado. Una y otra vez, la imagen del ojiazul, saliendo del baño de mujeres y tocándose el pecho de esa manera...  
Yuichiro tuvo que desconectar su cerebro para poder dormir esa noche, porque si no tomaba esa medida, terminaría esclareciendo quizás que, idea enferma. Pronto descubriría...que no estaba tan degenerado, como creyó.

 **[...]**

—Debido a un cambio en el comité de bienestar —mencionó la profesora— hemos implementado una nueva clase de 30 minutos, sobre las relaciones adolecentes. Los abortos y el embarazo juvenil, han sido un problema estatal, que debemos combatir entre todos. Y que mejor forma de empezar con esta iniciativa, que impartir orientación al respecto, en un colegio —añadió, escribiendo sobre el pizarrón—. Así es. Hoy hablaremos de _sexo._

Algunos alumnos —mas trogloditas que otros— rieron y emitieron sonidos vulgares respecto al tema. Otros mas, simplemente optaron por maravillarse, sonrojarse o prestar atención con sumo cuidado. Mientras la catedrática iniciaba la charla, una joven pasó puesto por puesto, repartiendo condones y pastillas anticonceptivas. Shinoa fue la primera en levantar la mano. Ella sí que tenía dudas. De forma muy profesional, las expuso a la clase. Yuichiro parecía muy nervioso con el objeto entre sus manos. Si era sincero, nunca había tomado uno. Solo los había visto. Lo primero que atinó a hacer, fue mirar a Mika. El ruso, ni parecía estar sorprendido. Saltándose toda explicación, acabó abriendo el envoltorio con destreza; como si hubiese nacido para ello.

 _Bien...la cosa se ve fácil. Si el pudo, yo también._ Pensó Yuu. Pero al momento de abrir el embase, el profiláctico saltó lejos, resbalándose como mantequilla entre sus dedos. Rojo, como un tomate. No. Claramente, no tienen la misma destreza. Kimizuki brincó al baile, obvio.

—Hey...¿Qué pasó, eh? Has revelado tu virginidad en dos segundos —bufó, sentado más atrás. Y es que el ya había abierto el suyo y de buena forma.

—Ghh...n-no estés jodiendome. La cosa estaba escurridiza. No sé qué demonios —se quejó el ojiverde, sumamente colorado.

—¿Que no lo sabes? Claro que es resbalosa —rió, nuevamente.

No solo el se había burlado, también Shinoa soltó una risa inocente. _¡HASTA YOICHI ABRIÓ BIEN LA WEA!_ A la mierda. Ah, pero claro. No podía faltar el comentario caga ondas.

—Muy bien, Mikaela-san. Lo has hecho perfecto. Incluso lo has desenrollado —halagó la profesora.

—Parece que tenemos a un experto aquí —masculló Mitsuba, sutilmente sonrojada. Las demás chicas de la clase, también se sumaron al balbuceo.

— _¿Pero que mierd-...?_ — Nah...solo tuvo suerte —el azabache resopló, alzando la mano— ¡Profesora, necesito otro. ¡El mío salió defectuoso!

—¿Ahre? ¿De qué hablas? Si lo acabas de romper —afirmó la mujer, regañándole.

La clase completa carcajeó. Yuichiro, se minimizó en su escritorio, como si la tierra fuese capaz de tragarle. Sería el hazme reír de la clase. Mikaela estaba de piedra, muy serio, observándole. Frunció el ceño.

—Sensei —habló el rubio—. Mi preservativo también se ha roto —le mostró un agujero—Será porque está vencido. ¿Ya ha visto la fecha?

La mayor alzó una ceja, notando la numeración de la caja. Efectivamente, algunos de ellos no eran apropiados para la fecha.

—Ya veo. Así que fue eso —suspiró—. Lo siento, no me he percatado de ello. Yuichiro, te entregaré uno nuevo. ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? Cielos.

En shock. No estaba seguro, de que había sido eso con exactitud. Pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Incluso luego de la interrupción del rubio, por más que quiso enlazar una ojeada con él, no hubo caso que le mirara de vuelta. La clase culminó y rápidamente, Shindou tomó sus cuadernos y salió disparado por la puerta. Fue tanta la velocidad que tomó, que olvidó un libro bajo la mesa. Una chica estaba por tomarlo, cuando el azabache se lo arrebató de las manos y salió en su búsqueda. Shinoa sonrió.

—¿Ya vieron eso? —comentó Yoichi, sorprendido.

—Al fin se animó —dijo la fémina—. Yuu-san es muy tímido.

Echando carrera por el pasillo, logró alcanzarle en el vestíbulo principal. Mikaela notaba la ausencia de su texto, tras cerrar la puerta de su casillero. Yuichiro no quería parecer desesperado, así que se tardó su resto en regular su respiración y entregarlo. Pero antes de hacerlo...

—¿Que ha sido eso? —cuestionó el azabache, con decisión. Juntó el entrecejo.

—Hola, Yuu-chan —sonrió—. Al fin te animas a hablarme.

—Responde.

—Nada.

—Tú me defendiste.

—¿De qué hablas? —suspiró Mika, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿No lo oíste? Mi preservativo también estaba caducado.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, no te hagas el tonto conmigo —expresó el ojiverde— No soy muy inteligente, lo admito. Pero se diferenciar cuando alguien hace algo de ese tipo —Shindou calló. La sonrisa se le había borrado del rostro, sin expresar enojo o rencor— ¿Y bien?

—No me agrada que la gente se burle de los demás. Nada personal —explicó, suspirando—. Si me permites, debo volver a la clase. Olvidé algo.

—Toma —Yuichiro estiró el libro. El rubio parpadeó casi anonadado por el gesto contrario. A decir verdad, nunca se lo esperó de él. No era una persona de muchos prejuicios. Más que nada, se había rendido a su comportamiento antagonista. Terminó por esbozar una sonrisa afable. Tomaría el texto con gusto. Y claro que lo hizo, hasta que algo misterioso, cayó de entre sus páginas. El azabache, entreabrió sus labios— ¿Eso es...? — _¿Una toalla femenina...?_

—Ah. Disculpa. Olvidé que había dejado esto ahí —se excusó apenado, recogiendo el objeto de lo más normal. Reverenció, a un Yuu de piedra—. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos —se despidió.

 _¿Qué...? Ya...debo dejar de leer tanto manga._ Sus compañeros de clase, le alcanzaron. Tras notar su aspecto fúnebre, se preocuparon.

—¿Yuu-kun, te encuentras bien? —cuestionó Yoichi.

—Lo del condón lo dejo mal —se burló Kimizuki.

—¿Que ha pasado? ¿Pudiste entregarle el libro a Mikaela-san? —cuestionó Shinoa, tomando el hombro del muchacho. Al notar que no reaccionaba, movió su extremidad—. ¿Yuu...?

—Shinoa —murmuró Yuichiro, agobiado— ¿ _Mikaela_ es nombre de chica?

—¿Eh? —pestañeó la mujer— ¿A qué viene eso? —examinó, mas metida en el asunto—. Mhn...pues tengo entendido que en Rusia, los nombres son muy ambiguos. Una vez, conocí a un chico llamado Yuri. Yo también pensé que era nombre de chica.

—Hay un cantante ruso llamado Andrea —agregó Mitsu—. Creo que en occidente los nombres no toman esa orientación. ¿Pero qué significa eso?

—No...nada —negó con la cabeza, despabilando. Se frotó el rostro, queriendo despertar de la ensoñación—. Le entregue el libro. Creo que estoy muy cansado. Me iré a casa ya.

—¿No quieres que te acompañemos a la parada? —preguntó la rubia.

—No —negó con la cabeza, proyectando una sonrisa sínica—. Estoy bien. Nos vemos mañana —se retiró. Pero sus amigos, estaban muy lejos de sentirse cómodos con sus palabras. Se cuestionarían su extraño proceder.

 _¿Qué estoy pensando?_ Todo apuntaba a un entorno de aprensión. ¿Podría ser que...Mika fuese chica en realidad? Su voz ni si quiera era lo suficientemente masculina a veces. Los recientes acontecimientos, asentaban esa teoría. Si seguía cuestionándoselo, se volvería loco. Nuevamente, se inclinó por desconectar su cerebro. Y esta vez, con mucho más conflicto que otras veces. Dejar pasar el tema y simplemente olvidarlo, dejarlo de lado, era lo más sano. ¿Pero como podía?

A la mañana siguiente, el salón se encontraba en educación física. Las chicas, corrían por la cancha, mientras que los chicos, tomaban natación en la piscina. Kimizuki luchaba por llegar a la pelota, mientras que el azabache se balanceaba en un flotador de un lado a otro. La clase se desarrollaba con normalidad, integrando a sus camaradas, a excepción de Mika, quien permanecía sentado en un banco. El único que no se metía a bañar, era él. Cosa que terminó por llamar la atención de Amane. Luego de darse un chapuzón, salió del agua y se acercó a su colega. De forma inocente, le preguntaría el por qué, no estaba asistiendo. Una persona normal hubiese pensado que no sabía nadar, asumiendo algún miedo o trauma con ello. Había dejado de lado su proceder discrepante, luego de aquella salvaguardada actitud en clases. Se lo debía de alguna manera.

—Hey, Mika —llamó Yuu— ¿Por qué no te metes con nosotros? El agua está bastante tibia. Te haremos un lugar en la defensa.

—Ah —rascó su mejilla—. No puedo entrar al agua.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso? ¿No sabes nadar o algo así? —examinó, curioso.

—No. No es eso. Claro que sé nadar —sonrió Mika—. Tengo mi periodo.

 _..._

 _No jodas vieja..._

 _¿A los chicos...les llega el periodo también? ¿Por eso la toalla femenina? Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué a mí no me ha llegado...?_ Yuichiro ya comenzaba a quemar la cabeza de tal manera, que en cualquier momento saldría humo de esta. Procesar la información sería complicado, con el profesor gritándole a cada rato que volviese a la posición. Al final de cuentas, la conversación no llegó a nada. No llegaría a nada tampoco, ya que no tenía sentido. Admitiría de forma majadera, su falta de conocimiento en el tema. No solo era virgen, también inculto a sus cortos 15 años. Mika parecía haber surgido de otro planeta. O tal vez, aquel secreto que creyó ocultar detrás de aquella mirada templada, pudiese ser...que en realidad estuviera ocultando su verdadero genero. Si así era...¿Qué razón tendría para hacer algo como eso? Estaba harto de las intrigas. Mas que cansado. Las miradas llenas de culpabilidad, ni si quiera eran suficientes para demostrar su confabulación.

Tenía que llegar al meollo del asunto.

 **[...]**

Le interceptó una tarde a las afueras del gimnasio. El pelinegro, se había encargado personalmente de dejarle saber a través de una carta, sus intenciones; citando en ella: _"Hay algo muy importante que tu y yo, tenemos que hablar"._ Para cualquiera hubiese sonado ambiguo ese requerimiento. Shindou, yacía parado frente a él, de la misma forma que se vería a un animalito indefenso. Ni una pisca de curiosidad sentía, ni mucho menos las ganas de discutir algún inconveniente. Mas bien, sus propósitos habían sido distorsionados de la peor forma.

—No hacía falta citarme lejos de todos para esto, Yuu-chan —expuso Mika, ladeando la cabeza—. Déjame decirte, que no eres para nada romántico en el tema —el ojiverde se turbó, rascando su nuca con contrariedad.

—No sé, que estará pasando por tu cabeza retorcida en estos momentos —aclaró Yuichiro— pero no es lo que crees. No es una declaración de amor.

—¿No? Yo creí que sí. Por la forma en la que me miras —sonrió con ternura. Amane tembló, de la vergüenza—. Pensé que estabas interesado en mi.

—¡¿Q-que demonios hablas?! ¡¿Quién te ha estado mirand-...?! —acalló, soltando un suspiro rendido. Sabía que estaba al tanto de sus miradas—. Bien. Eso es lo de menos. Lo que quiero preguntarte, es realmente serio. Y espero, respondas con la verdad.

—Solo si esta a mi alcance —determinó—. Soy bastante exigente con mis gustos.

—¿Jah? ¿Y ahora de que demo-...? —el azabache chistó— ¿Te gustan los chicos acaso?

—Pues claro —admitió, cómodo con su propia declaración— ¿A ti no?

— _¿Que está pasando aquí? No entiendo nada. Este chico...me confunde_ —se desordenó la cabeza, negando— ¡No! ¡No me gustan! ¡Y déjame hablar!

—¿Como sabes que no te gustan? —ladeó la cabeza.

— _¿Y cómo sé que no me gustan? Ah..._ —¡Mika ¡Ya! —se enrabió, completamente perdido. Al final de cuentas, Yuichiro terminó por suspirar, rendido a sus palabras—. Mierda...yo... —apretó los labios, gesticulando una expresión pálida—. Quiero saber la verdad.

—Te repito, Yuu-chan. Solo si está a mi alcance —se encogió de hombros.

—Pues mas te vale que lo esté, porque no me gustan las mentiras —estableció, frunciendo el sobrecejo con oposición—. ¿Eres chica, no es así? —El rubio parpadeó, tal cual ves a un fantasma. Solo por algunos instantes, el matiz de su rostro se esfumó. Yuichiro, arremetió— ¡Vamos! ¡Confiesa! ¡No sé qué clase de juego estés jugando, pero no me agrada para nada! ¡¿Eres mujer?! —una sonrisa morbosa se dibujó en los labios del ojiazul.

—¿Te haría mas feliz, si lo fuera?

—¿Me vas a responder o no? A los chicos no nos llega el periodo...que yo sepa —hizo un mohín. El rubio desencajó una risa—. Además, te vi el otro día salir del baño de chicas. Sin contar, el hecho de que tenias un producto para mujeres, entre las páginas de tu libro.

—Que a ti no te haya llegado, no significa que no nos llegue —acotó— ¿No me crees lo que te digo, no es así? —vedó Mika, riendo con obviedad—. Has estado de curioso últimamente, Yuu-chan —el ruso, desabrochó su cinturón, junto con desabotonar el pantalon.

—¡Joder, Mika! ¡Solo responde! —se alertó. Rápidamente, dio un paso hacia atrás— ¿Q-que crees que estás haciendo?

—Mostrándote que no miento. Claramente, no me crees —añadió, dejando caer la prenda por sus piernas.

—¡De-Detente! ¡N-no quiero ver! —refutó, completamente rojo. Cubrió sus ojos con agudeza, luchando contra su propia curiosidad que; indómita atentaba a realmente mirar. La voz de Mika se oía cada vez más cercana, como si realmente no le importara— M-Mika...su-súbete eso... —pero seguir resistiéndose a las ganas de comprobarlo, era inútil. Paulatinamente, sus dedos se fueron separando, hasta finalmente, quedar libre a la vista. No más imaginación— Ah...

 _Sangre._ Fue lo primero que vio caer de su entrepiernas. Efectivamente, traía puesto una toalla femenina, seguido de un calzoncillo plomo, nada a la moda. Pero lo que a grandes rasgos se vislumbraba, no era más que un chico. Tenía bien puestos su genitales. Todo en orden.

— _No lo entiendo. Todo está ahí_ —pensó, curioseando casi de manera maravillada— No eres...mujer... —parpadeó, completamente nervioso. Desvió la mirada—. Y-ya súbete eso. Es suficiente por hoy.

Si bien, Mikaela había cumplido con su objetivo, le fue imposible buscarle dialogo luego de la escena. El ojiverde, optó por callar en seco y de media vuelta, ser largó. Algo se había quebrado en esos momentos. Y no era precisamente la confianza de Amane, sino, su muralla sentimental, que por durante muchos años mantuvo alejado de todos. Su corazón, más vulnerable que nunca.

Como de costumbre, esa noche se metió a la tina para darse un baño. Mas sus pensamientos no estaban en el agua. Ahora y como nunca, no podía desistir de observarse sus propios genitales, o incluso parte de su pecho. Sus manos, sus piernas, sus dedos, etc. Debía cerciorarse de alguna manera de sentirse más humano que nunca. Shindou era varón, como él. ¿Por qué entonces, su acalorado palpitar no dejaba de zumbar en sus oídos? Mika ya comenzaba a verse...demasiado atractivo para él; peligroso. Gradualmente, deslizó su espalda por el respaldo de la bañera, sumergiéndose en la tibieza de, aquella imagen bochornosa que no podría sacarse de la cabeza, ni en cien años más. Cuestionarse el "como" le vería a la cara la semana entrante, era el dilema ahora.

 **[...]**

—" _Francis Drake, gobernaba los 7 mares. Era temido y por sobre mucho, respetado. Sin embargo, nunca lo hizo solo..._ —recitó Shinoa, leyendo un texto en sus manos— _...los puertos de Sinoga, aguardaban un misterio nocturno que pocas veces se dejaba ver entre los marinos. Su amada Leticia..."_

—Excelente lectura —halagó el profesor. La pelimorada tomó asiento, dándole el privilegio a otro de seguir— Continua tu, Yuichiro —el silencio, se delegó en el salón. El pelinegro, estaba muy lejos de prestar atención. La ventaba parecía más interesante— ¡Yuichiro!

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Lo siento! —despabiló, levantándose de su pupitre. Echó una hojeada rapida a la lección, pero estaba más perdido que nunca— Eugh...¿En qué pagina íbamos? —murmuró, avergonzado —la clase, carcajeó— Tch, que molestos —refutó. Leyendo al azar— _"Dorothy..."_

— _No íbamos ahí_ —dijo alguien.

—Los exámenes son la semana entrante. Espero seas de las calificaciones más altas, Yuu —reprendió con ironía el letrado. Suspiró— Mikaela-san ¿Serias tan amable de orientar a tu compañero?

—Claro —asintió con amabilidad el rubio— Pagina 5, párrafo 8, Yuu-chan —señaló.

—Ghg... —gruñó en respuesta, cabreadísimo— _Siempre haciéndote el más lindo. ¿No? Idiota_ —tras chasquear la lengua, se apresuró a continuar— _"Su amada Leticia. Hija del gobernador de..."_

 **16:34PM, cafetería.**

—¿Te sientes bien, Yuu? —examinó Hiragi, en un tono aprensivo—. Te la pasas distraído.

—Uhg...no es nada —se excusó, con aires de poca relevancia. Se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, por la silla—. Estaba pensando en el torneo de soccer.

—Hablando de eso. No te olvides de que hoy tenemos entrenamiento —aclaró Kimizuki, levantándose—. No has asistido a ninguno de lo que va del año. No sé como pretendes que ganemos.

—Lo dices como si fuese mi culpa —rebatió Amane, sacándole la lengua— Ya sabes cómo es Guren, siempre me deja de suplente. En los últimos dos partidos, quedé en banca. ¿Para qué ir? —resopló.

—Echándole la culpa a los entrenadores como siempre ¿No? —se retiró, mosqueado.

—Tch...este sujeto —objetó—. Es un amargado.

—Pero Kimizuki tiene razón, Yuu —agregó Mitsuba—. Si no pones de tu parte, no ayudas al equipo a ganar. Debes esforzarte mucho mas.

—No tiene mucho sentido tampoco. No es como si a alguien le importara verme jugar —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Se trata de eso? ¿Quieres ser popular? —inquirió Shinoa, sonriendo de medio labio.

—¡¿Quién demonios dijo algo de ser popular?! —giró la cabeza con disgusto—. Mierda. Ustedes no entienden nada.

—Claro que entendemos. Quieres que te vayamos a alentar ¿No? —acotó, muy afable—. Podemos ir a verte jugar.

—Que dolor de culo, mejor me largo —se levantó, incomodo con la conversación. Se había dispuesto a tomar su bandeja, cuando Yoichi llegó. Seguido un poco más atrás, venia Mika— _Y para cagarme más el día_ —optó por no verle a los ojos.

—¡Shinoa! —exclamó el marrón— ¡Mika-kun se decidió de club y aceptó unirse al nuestro!

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? —se contentó la fémina—. Me alegra que al fin te hayas podido aclarar, Mika-san. ¿Te quedas hoy?

—Claro —respondió el ojiazul, jovial— Luego de clases me enseñan, en que sector de la biblioteca se juntan.

—Y yo pensaba que te unirías al mío —suspiró vencida, Mitsu.

—Quizás para la próxima —rió la pelimorada, dándole de palmaditas en la espalda. La conversación parecía muy fluida, no obstante, Yuichiro estaba muy lejos de incluirse en ella. Hiragi gesticuló una mueca picaresca. Parecía ser la única que notaba el comportamiento agrio de su compañero, cada vez que el rubio se acercaba. El timbre sonó—. Luego de clases. ¿Vamos? O llegaremos tarde a informática.

Los muchachos retiraron sus cosas de la mesa y procedieron a retornar a clases. De entre la turba de estudiantes, una voz familiar murmuró cerca de su oído. Era Mika, quien se aproximaba a limitar.

— _Vamos a clases, Yuu-chan._

 **Salón de computación.**

Fue como si le hubiesen puesto un ají en el culo. ¿De verdad, se estaba deleitando con su carga? La situación se había transformado en un fastidio. Y durante la clase de informática, no pudo evitar odiarle a lo lejos, de solo verle platicar con sus amigos. Una clase sencilla de _Photoshop_ , en la que se divertía a mares, pegando la cara de Mikaela en un burro o en excremento de perro. Bastante gracioso para él —por no decir ridículo—. Kimizuki, quien yacía a un puesto de distancia al suyo, le lanzó un papel. Ni iba a molestarse en abrirlo. Ya conocía las mierdas que le enviaba a diario, esta no sería la excepción. Sin embargo, en esta oportunidad, un solo guiño rufianesco, avivó la curiosidad en Yuichiro. Tras desenvolver el trozo de papel, se encontró con lo que claramente era una link web.

Sin mucho que perder, ingresó la dirección en el navegador de su computador, acabando en una página de adultos. Las mejillas de Amane, se encendieron como dos focos. De manera instintiva, dio clic en la X, cerrando la pagina por precaución a ser descubierto. El pelirosa rió, generando una expresión para quien; pocas agallas tiene y continuó con su _visita._

Tenia que admitir que estaba nervioso. Pero dadas las circunstancias que giraban en torno a su vida adolecente, pocos motivos tenia para no entrar e indagar un poquito. Automáticamente, echó un ojo a los movimientos de Mika. ¿Que tenía que ver el, en todo eso? Ni idea. Su inconsciente no le permitía dar paso alguno, sin la aprobación visual de su contrario. Algo a lo cual ya se había sugestionado. Mas precavido que antes, ingresó a la pagina. No habían polizones a la vista y el chico de anteojos, continuaba alentándolo a ver a las mujeres esculturales, del sitio. No supo a ciencia cierta, que era lo que mantenía su presión arterial a mil por hora. Si el hecho de ser pillado viendo porno —en resumidas— o...¿Qué Mika se diera cuenta?

No fue mayor su sorpresa, al enterarse, de que no le eran llamativas las chicas del sitio. Técnicamente, no llegó a enterarse. ¿Quizás demasiadas operaciones? ¿Mucho maquillaje? Jamás lo sabría. Al final de cuentas, el mouse se meneaba por inercia y lo que creyó seria una visita inofensiva, concluyó siendo su veredicto de muerte.

— _Me gustan los chicos. ¿A ti no te gustan?_

Las palabras de su ruso compañero, retumbaron en sus oídos. ¿Como podía saberlo, si nunca lo probó? Mikaela, era homosexual. Sin palabras agraciadas ni mucho menos grotescas. Era gay. La pregunta del siglo, era si Yuichiro, también lo seria. Los videos entre chicos, fluyeron como una hermosa aurora boreal, justo delante de su nariz. Casi brillando, en sus obscenos orbes, provocados, estimulados, por los movimientos circundantes, de los actores. Todo, era por amor a la ciencia. Un experimento, nada más. Innocuo. Debía saber que le gustaba y que no, porque sentía en su corazón, la necesidad salvaje de responderle la pregunta al rubio. Odiaba dejar conversaciones a medias y, a pesar de que, aquel _fatídico_ día, fue el propio azabache quien rehuyó de ella, deseaba concluirla. Prácticamente no habían llegado a nada.

En conclusión, lo que comenzó como un ensayo, tanteando el terreno sexual entre dos hombres, desapareció tras una notoria, vigorosa erección adolecente; bajo su pantalón. Ya para cuando el profesor, daba por terminada la clase, el azabache seguía conectado a la pantalla. Ni si quiera se había percatado, que su compañero, se aproximaba a él.

—¿Qué demonios estás viendo...? —parpadeó Kimizuki.

Yuichiro, solo atinó a apagar la pantalla como le llevaba el diablo. De un brinco, se quitó los audífonos y procedió a tomar su morral, empujando a su amigo fuera del salón. Entre risas nerviosas, intentaba explicar el por qué, de su actitud tan repentina.

—Vamos, vamos. No te quedes ahí parado. Me asustaste —carcajeó Amane, con una gota corriendo por su sien.

Un encuentro de miradas fugases se presentó entre Mika y Yuu. Claro que se había dado cuenta de su _estimulo._ Solo un tonto, lo hubiese omitido. Pero no se iba a quedar para dar explicaciones. Echando carrera aun mas rápido que antes, salió disparado del salón; sin dar tregua ni tiempo a mas contemplaciones por parte del ojiazul. Vergüenza, y mucho pudor, fueron los sentimientos que abrumaron el corazón del pelinegro.

—Yuu-san está actuando raro otra vez —musitó Saotome, pasmado por su reacción.

—Es el invierno. Siempre lo pone medio _rarito_ —bufó la rubia.

—Mikaela-san —llamó Shinoa.

—Sí. En seguida voy —murmuró—. Ya termino esto y los alcanzo, denme un momento.

Una vez a solas dentro del salón, Shindou dejó su puesto, para incursionar en el de Yu. Bastó con que prendiera la pantalla, para darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Ahora todo tenía sentido. No sonrió. Ni si quiera gesticuló, expresión alguna que delatara un desagrado o un gozo. Por esos momentos, era difícil poder describir la clase de sentimientos que asaltaban su espíritu. No estaba orgulloso. Mucho menos, decepcionado. ¿Realmente, su determinación era tan potente, como para fijarse en él? Mika estaba pasando por sus propios tormentos mentales. No indagaría en el asunto. Cerró la pagina y apagó todo. Se retiró en silencio.

 **[...]**

—¿Serias tan amable de olvidar lo que viste? —musitó Yuichiro, sutilmente avergonzado. Jadeaba producto de una corrida tras alcanzarle.

—Yo sé lo que vi. No me hagas ver como un idiota, Yu —protestó Kimizuki, tratando de ahondar un poco más en el tema— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Pudiste habérmelo dicho al menos.

—Joder, yo ni si quiera sabía lo que estaba viendo —se excusó, desviando la mirada con timidez.

—De todas formas —exhaló, llevando ambas manos a sus caderas—. Deberías decirle a los demás. Ya sabes, que te gustan los chic-...

—¡No estés bromeando! —chilló, aleteando como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Amane divisó a sus otros compañeros de salón, sintiendo el peso de sus miradas sobre sus hombros. Sugestionado, se limitó a murmurar—. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie —dicho esto, le regaló una mirada recóndita a Mika, quien se encontraba helongando junto con Yoichi.

—Ya veo. Así que es por eso —asimiló el pelirosa—. Todo este tiempo. Es Mikaela ¿No? ¿Te gusta ese chico?

—Gmhn... —rezongó bajito—. Me sorprende la normalidad con que lo dices. Nunca lo creí de ti.

—¿Qué te pasa? Actualízate, cara de mono —lo zapea— ¿Me crees capaz de juzgarte por eso?

—¡Ouch! ¡Hey, gorila! —aulló de vuelta.

—¡Oigan vagos! —llamó Guren, a lo lejos— ¡¿Que hacen ahí parados?! ¡A mover el culo!

El torneo de futbol juvenil estaba próximo a originarse. Los estudiantes de otros institutos, también participarían. Yuichiro holgazaneaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo fuera del encuentro, sin embargo, Ichinose Guren parecía mas dispuesto a integrarlo que renegarlo como de costumbre. Cortesía de sus propios amigos, claro. Convencido de que el azabache mostraba habilidades únicas en la cancha, lo tiró como centro delantero. Sus camaradas, se entregaban el balón una y otra vez, sin darle mucho chance. Apreciando la oportunidad dada por el _Coach_ , Amane recibió la pelota en un pase increíblemente difícil de concretar. Estaba rodeado por, al menos tres de sus rivales. A lo lejos, Mikaela alzó la mano para que se la diera. Estaba despejado y lógicamente, si estaba solo, era la opción mas viable a tomar. Sin embargo, la escena en el patio trasero del recinto, cobraba vida con avidez.

Quedó de piedra. Los gritos de sus amigos, desaparecieron, disipándose entre la multitud. Yuichiro, perdió el balón; derrochando un gol templado, para el equipo. Los contrincantes arremetieron con todo, siendo el propio Mika, quien recuperaba el esférico. Sorpresivamente, un pase certero, daba el triunfo del partido. Las alabanzas, cayeron sobre él. El azabache mayor, estaba molesto. Tras el ultimo silbataje, el ojiverde salió del juego.

— _Demonios...¿Qué me sucede?_

Ya finalizado el entrenamiento, cansados y completamente sudados, los integrantes del grupo se retiraron a los camarines. Algunos de ellos, reían o escuchaban música. Otros mas, corrían desnudos, persiguiéndose para darse de golpes. Cosas de niños estúpidos. Enfurruñado con sus propias actitudes indescifrables, el pelinegro se metió bajo el chorro de agua. Si bien, las duchas eran compartidas, se dividían entre muros semi altos, unos de los otros. Kimizuki, venia saliendo del lado izquierdo cuando él entró. Aun parecía molesto con su pobre desempeño. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar. Mas recogido que despejado, cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua, chocara directo contra su nuca. Cabizbajo, continuaba preguntándose una y otra vez, que carajos pasaba por su mente. No pudo notar su presencia.

—¡Yoh! Yuu-chan —saludó Mika, bosquejando una sonrisa, en la ducha del lado derecho.

—¡Uwah! ¡M-Mika! —se sobresaltó. No esperaba encontrarle ahí. Instintivamente, bajó sus manos—. Me-me asustaste... —no. La verdad es que no le había asustado. Los nervios de saber que estaba desnudo del otro lado del paredón, le apenaba de sobremanera. Un tinte carmesí, adornó sus pomulos.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? Disculpa —se eludió—. He olvidado mi acondicionador. ¿No tienes un poco que me prestes?

—¿Qué? ¿Bálsamo? —arqueó una de sus cejas—. Los hombres no usamos ese tipo de productos, Mika. Eso es de chicas —acotó, dándose aires masculinos.

—¿Producto de chicas? —se echó a reír, casi burlándose de la ignorancia ajena—. Los chicos también tenemos que cuidar el cabello —añadió, llenando su cabeza con shampoo—. Me gusta cuidarlo y que huela bien.

Ciertamente olía bien. El aroma que despedía el jabón y shampoo del ojiazul, era embriagador. Incluso a los pocos centímetros de estar lejos, sus fosas nasales, caían seducidas con exquisitez. Por unos instante, observó los movimientos de su contrario, casi como una cámara lenta. Algo no estaba bien en el. Negó con la cabeza, haciendo amago de molestia. Intentaría lavarse el pelo de una forma más profesional. Aunque estaban solos. Por esos instantes, era el momento perfecto para responder a su pregunta de la otra vez. Perturbado por sus feroces latidos, Yuichiro tragó saliva. Iba a lanzarla.

—Oye...Mika...

—¿Mhn?

—Yo...

—¡Yuu-kun! —interrumpió Yoichi, metiéndose a la ducha izquierda— ¿Que te pasó ahí afuera, eh? Estabas en shock —carcajeó, tan alegre como siempre— Por cierto...¿No tienes algo de acondicionador? El mío se acabó —comentó, vaciando el tubo del suyo.

— _¿Es un chiste?_ — No jodas Yoichi. ¿Tú también? —cara de mierda.

—¿Yo también? ¿De qué hablas? —ladeó la cabeza.

—N-no...nada —descarrió la vista hacia cualquier lado—. Disculpa, no uso —determinó. Esperaba que esa interrupción no le hubiese arruinado el momento. Pero claro que lo hizo. Shindou ya había cortado el paso del agua y como cuestión trivial, salió de la ducha, acomodando una toalla al rededor de su cintura en el camino. Proceso que claramente, develó su parte posterior. Involuntariamente, la mirada deshonesta de Yuichiro, recayó en el aquel, anémico trozo de piel húmedo. Le había robado el aliento. Su corazón se contrajo a tal punto, que pudo sentir como un agujero se formaba en su pecho. No debió haber visto eso, ya que olvidó el shampoo en la cabeza y este, acabó en sus ojos— ¡JYAGH! ¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE! ¡AAHG!

 **[...]**

—¿Que te he dicho sobre fumar estupefacientes en clases? —sermoneó Mitsuba, al ver los ojos rojizos de su compañero.

—¡No he fumado nada, joder! — _Mátenme_

—Al fin tiene sentido, el comportamiento raro de Yuu-kun. Estaba drogado —se encogió de hombros, Saotome.

—Como sea —se levantó de su silla. Acomodó su mochila—. Me largo. Estoy sumamente agotado —murmuró más bajito. Rebuscando entre el salón, no logró divisar al rubio— ¿No han visto a Mika? —la rubia negó con la cabeza. Shinoa se incorporaba a la conversación.

—Mikaela-san se ha ido —decretó Hiragi—. Luego del entrenamiento, le vi irse con un hombre de apariencia excéntrica.

—¿Excéntrica? ¿En qué sentido? —pestañeó Yuichiro.

—No lo sé. Tenía una mirada curiosa —explicó—. Al parecer, el vino a retirarlo. Los observé subirse a un automóvil rojo. Parecía ser un familiar o algo así, ya que le abrazó apenas le vio.

— _¿Qué clase de persona, es Mikaela...?_ —pensó, abatido. Si se ponía a recapacitarlo bien, no sabía nada de él. Ni en lo mas mínimo. Con suerte que venía de otro país y su nombre. No conocía su dirección, ni si historia. Y justo ahora, que mas necesitaba acercarse a él, le perdía de vista. La cálida mano de Shinoa, sobre su hombro, le reconfortó por unos instantes.

—No te preocupes, Yuu-san. Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros —sonrió.

—¿E-eh...? —el azabache se encogió por completo, tras su declaración. No estaba el tonto de Kimizuki para mandarlo a la mierda. Seguramente, les había contado. Aunque a considerar la expresión facial de la pelimorada, realmente no sentía una posible traición por su parte. Hiragi lo sabía. Y quizás, mucho antes que el mismo. Como mujer, era bastante perspicaz. Con delicadeza, murmuró—. Lo siento. Hago lo que puedo conmigo mismo.

—No pasa nada. Mika-kun ya es parte del grupo ahora —acotó Yoichi—. Todos somos amigos.

No importaba, cuantos ánimos le dieran sus compañeros. Yuichiro concluyó la espera, a la mañana siguiente. El pupitre de Mika, estaba vacío. Había faltado a clases.

 **[...]**

 **00:32AM, Mansión Tepes.**

—Mika —anunció la mayor. Su cuerpo permanecía literalmente desparramado por el sofá. Frente a ella, una gran pantalla de televisión—. Al fin llegas. Ven aquí que te daré dulces. Tengo helado de fresa.

—No tengo apetito —declaró, lánguido.

—¿Joh? ¿Qué te ha pasado? —expresó Krul, apagando la pantalla. Conocía muy bien esa voz de ultra tumba del menor. Metió una piruleta en su boca y se acercó a él. El rubio mantenía plasmado en su rostro, un semblante menguado; tal como cuando vas a romper en llanto— ¿Y bien? ¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar? ¿Qué sucede? —redundó. El ojiazul, rehuía de su mirada investigativa. Le costó su resto el poder contestar.

—Me ha encontrado —su confesión, sonaba a lamento. El semblante de Krul se deformó.

—¿Hace cuanto que se están viendo? —agredió, frunciendo el entrecejo con molestia—. Vamos, dímelo. ¿Hace cuanto, que me estas ocultando esto?

—Hace...un par de semanas ya.

—¡Mika! ¿En que habíamos quedado con la comunicación? —aulló— ¡Debes confiar en mí!

—¡No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, Krul! —se defendió—. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí. Mudarnos a Japón y todo...

—Seguiré haciendo aun mas, si es necesario. No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir —decretó, dando media vuelta. Su cabello, ondeó aires de concluir la conversación—. Empaca tus cosas. Nos iremos.

—¿Qué...? —Mikaela objetó— ¡No! ¡Ya no quiero irme!

—¡Mika! ¡No estás en posición para denegarte! ¡Es una orden! —demandó.

—¡Estoy harto de tener que huir! —vociferó, dolido. Sus ojos, se humedecieron al contacto de sus palabras. Afligido, musitó—. Por fin he logrado hacer amigos. Algo similar a una familia —añadió, rodando los ojos a un rincón de la casa—. Mi corazón, vive.

—¿Corazón, dices? —increpó la fémina, hablando por sobre el hombro. Sus ojos, acabaron escondiéndose en el flequillo de su cabello. Sonrió—. Entiendo. Así que era eso —señaló—. _Amor..._

Shindou, había dejado al descubierto su más intimo deseo. Su más preciado sentimiento. Y no era algo de lo que estuviese orgulloso. Los acontecimientos del momento, le habían empujado a un abismo de confesiones culposas, llenas de remordimientos. Sensaciones amargas, abnegaron su garganta; estrujándola hasta casi perder el aliento. Gimoteó, admitiendo su falta. Tepes no tenía la mas mínima intención, de aplacar sus emociones. Era una de las tantas razones, por las cuales le matriculó en un colegio. Socializar con gente de su edad, para regocijar su acongojado corazón, de antaño. Un chico, con un transitado pasado solitario, y con un hogar desbaratado. No era quien, tampoco, para someter a juicio su vida. De alguna manera, ella también aceptaba culpa en todo esto. Tras suspirar, retrocedió. Sus manos, acabaron sobre su rostro.

—Lamento haber sido tan ruda contigo —admitió, un tanto avergonzada de su propio menoscabo—. No me di cuenta, que te estaba pasando por algo —agregó, esbozando una sonrisa— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llama el chico?

—Yuichiro —expuso. Krul estaba al tanto de sus gustos. Le importaban bien poco.

—Yuichiro ¿Huh? —Tepes sobó su nuca—. Un día de estos, podrías invitarlo a cenar.

—No. Que mala idea —renegó, gesticulando un mohín de incomodidad—. Además, creo que solo somos amigos — _Creo..._

—¿Por algo se parte, no crees? Eso ya es un avance —concedió, dejando entrever su expresión más seria—. Nee...¿Qué haremos con el idiota? Al parecer, ya te encontró y no podemos irnos ya.

—No tengo idea. Pero no deseo causarte más problemas —convino Shindou—. Creo que es mi turno de encargarme de esa _molestia._

—Debes quitarte eso de la cabeza, Mika —dijo Krul—. Cuando tomé tu tutela, prometí cuidarte y criarte como si fueses mi hijo. Jamás serás una molestia para mí. En cuanto a tus amigos, supongo que lo mejor será guardar el secreto —añadió—. Por el momento, tomate unos días. Descansa. Hare un par de llamadas.

—Si...

 **[...]**

—Mika-kun no vino de nuevo —dijo el ojiverde menor, señalando su escritorio— ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo malo?

—Quizás solo está enfermo —concluyó Sangu.

—Hey ¿Qué pasa? —gruñó Kimizuki, jalando un mechón de pelo del azabache— ¿En dónde está el tipo?

—¡Oe! ¡¿Por qué demonios me lo preguntas a mí, como si lo supiera?! —chilló Amane.

—Porque deberías, idiota.

—¿Jah? Eso ni sentido tiene —se defendió—. Apenas lo conozco. Estoy igual que ustedes.

—Seguramente lo traumaste. Con ese pelo todo desarreglado que traes —se burló el pelirosa, balanceándose sobre la silla

—¡Ya deja mi cabello, maldito calvo! —le corrió la silla, haciendo que cayera. Entre pelea y pelea, Shinoa apareció. Como siempre, salvando el día.

—Bueno, bueno. Como ninguno de ustedes, holgazanes, fue capaz de solucionar el problema —comentó— le pedí la dirección de la casa de Mika, a Kureto-sama.

—Claro que fue fácil para ti. Es tu familiar —chistó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos con obviedad.

—Sí. Toda la razón. Soy una zorra cuando quiero serlo —admitió, totalmente descarada. Pero dejando las bromas, le entregó las indicaciones a Yuu, en un papel—. Toma —tanto el propio Yuichiro, como sus compañeros, observaron incautos la escena.

—¿Por qué, yo? —parpadeó, atónito.

—Eres el más indicado para esto.

—Olvídalo. No iré solo —renegó el recado, desviando la mirada sutilmente sonrojado. Kimizuki tampoco podía ir. Mas bien, no le importaba. Sangu tenía entrenamiento y Yoichi ni puta idea. Ese es un extra y es bien pendejo. Ah. Shinoa suspiró rendida.

—Moh...no me queda de otra que acompañarte —aceptó la femina, encogiéndose de hombros—. Iremos después de clases.

A pesar de que, el ojiverde se sentía un tanto reticente a la idea de ir a ver a Mika —considerando, que no tenían la suficiente confianza para indagar en su vida— aceptó, por el solo hecho de ir acompañado de quien sí, la tenia. Hiragi era toda una experta en relaciones humanas a la hora de congeniar. Sin contar, que ella conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de su amigo. Primero, debían encontrar la excusa perfecta a su visita. ¿Qué mejor, que los apuntes de esa semana para un examen? Eso siempre funciona. Una vez reunidos, tuvieron que tomar dos buses de acercamiento y seis estaciones de tren. Al llegar, se encontraron entre casas efectivamente muy grandes. Mansiones, para ser exactos. Un barrio jodidamente acomodado, a las afueras de Shibuya.

Mientras recorrían sus vías, tanto Shinoa como Yuichiro, comenzaban a cuestionar la verdadera identidad de su tan, introvertido compañero; extranjero. Y una vez más, sellaban que en definitiva, no le conocían en lo mas mínimo. El paisaje no concordaba con la vida que ambos llevaban. Tras dar con la numeración de la casa, la chica tocó el timbre. Enseguida, emergió uno de los mayordomo de la vivienda. No les esperaban como visita, aun así, les hizo pasa. Luego de esperar un rato, en el lujoso vestíbulo de la morada; resurgió Krul. Shinoa le reconoció de inmediato, producto de una vista previa. La mujer, inspeccionó a los invitados con sumo cuidado, percatándose de la familiar presencia del azabache. Les ofreció tomar un té helado, invitándolos a tomar asiento en el living.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos... —mencionó Shinoa— Etto...

—Krul —expresó— Mi nombre es Krul Tepes. Soy la madre de Mika-kun —sonrió.

— _¿Madre?_ —bosquejó la pelimorada, parpadeando pasmada—. Disculpe. No pensé que Mikaela-san, tuviera una madre tan joven.

—Oh. No se preocupen. Mika está bajo mi tutela. En realidad, no soy su madre biológica.

— _¿Mika es adoptado?_ —pensó Amane. Seguido de ello, masculló—. Hemos traído sus apuntes.

—Vaya... —murmuró Krul, sumamente intrigada—. Tú debes de ser Yuichiro. Mika me ha hablado mucho de ti. Eres bienvenido en nuestra casa, cuando gustes. Mi hijo viene enseguida.

— _¿Eh? ¿Mika le ha...?_ — ¿De verdad...?

—Su casa es muy hermosa, Krul-sama —acotó Hiragi, bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Verdad que si? —declaró jovial, la mayor—. Mis sirvientes hacen un excelente trabajo en cuanto a la decoración —se acercó— Y déjame decirte, que soy muy exigente con mis gustos —a lo que Shinoa; reveló en un sí, con una risa amistosa. Luego de una breve conversación, el rubio se asomó al salón—. Ah. Mika-kun. Mira nada mas, quien vino a visitarte.

De inmediato, Yuichiro conectó una mirada penetrante con el ojiazul. Un cruce tenue, pero lleno de ansiedad, se intercaló en el dialogo.

—¿Yuu-chan... ?—murmuró, mas sorprendido que nunca.

—Mika... —balbuceó, el ojiverde.

—¡Así que! —Tepes dio un aplauso, levantándose— ¿Shinoa, no? ¿Qué te parece si te doy un pequeño recorrido por la mansión? Veo que te agrada el estilo —le guiñó el ojo, a ver si captaba la indirecta. Automáticamente, la fémina sonrió. Ambas, se retiraron de la escena.

Una tensión, sutilmente incomoda se apoderó de la habitación. Shindou, alzó ambas cejas, como signo de confianza. Entonces, Yuichiro se echó a reír. Mas bien, del nerviosismo. No era como si Mika, fuese a cuestionar su visita. Por el contrario, estaba sumamente feliz de verle ahí.

—¿Les costó mucho llegar? —inquirió.

—No. Para nada —se excusó el pelinegro, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. De alguna forma, se sentía grato con su pregunta. No iba a debatir su decisión, de pedir audiencia con el rubio—. Shinoa trajo su GPS.

Silencio. Solo habían atinado a sonreírse como si nada estuviese pasando. En el fondo, más que una simple resistencia frenética, era una sumisión a sus propios sentimientos. Las hormonas, florecían en el aire. Seria Amane, quien rompería el hielo.

—Oye...Mika...

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —interrumpió el ojiazul. A lo que su contrario, efusivamente respondió con un "si." a pocos menos de saltar sobre el sofá. Ambos, salieron de la casa.

No irían muy lejos. Muy cerca de la casona, había un parque. Por esas horas, el astro rey, ya no daba indicios de quedarse. La noche, apremiaba. El rubio, acabó balanceándose en un columpio. Yuichiro, le apañó.

—No hacía falta que se molestaran tanto —dijo Mika, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo, en sus pies.

—¿De qué hablas? Los exámenes son la próxima semana. Shinoa dijo que-...

—¿De verdad? —musitó, acortando la vista a cualquier cosa, menos el— ¿Shinoa...? —bien. Mentirse entre ambos, ya era cosa de críos. El ojiverde, tragó saliva.

—No —admitió sin preámbulos, dibujando una sonrisa endeble—. Yo...quería verte —un sonrojo sutil, adornó con gracia sus mejillas—. A decir verdad, estaba preocupado por ti. Hace una semana ya, que no asistes a clases —Mikaela, sonrió por inercia. Su pecho, agobiaba su propia respiración. La conversación era superficial, pero a la vez, sumamente febril. Ambos, estaban anhelosos, sin llegar a expresarlo del todo. El azabache, constaba haber confesando, interés por el—. Hay algo...que debo decirte.

El chirrido metálico de su columpio, se detuvo. La mirada culposa del ojiazul, se disipó en su flequillo. En realidad, el pelinegro, era predecible. Y no era como si le molestara. Por el contrario. Pero...

—Es sobre lo que me preguntaste la otra vez. Si me gustaban...

—No —entorpeció Mika, cortando toda sincronía con sus palabras—. No lo hagas, Yuu-chan. Esto...no va a surgir.

¿Qué? ¿No había dicho nada aun y ya sabía lo que pensaba confesarle? Yuichiro frunció el ceño. Mas que molesto, estaba resentido por su discrepante interrupción.

—Cállate. Siempre hablando de mas —determinó—. No me importa lo que pienses ahora, Mika. Lo he pensando mucho. Tu... —añadió, encogiéndose en su propio ser—...tú me gustas —no tenia experiencias en estas cosas. Dudaba demasiado, que el rubio reaccionara a su gusto—. Mucho... —Bien. Lo dijo. Y por el contrario, tampoco sabía mucho de cómo expresarse. Jamás llegaría a enterarse, de si lo hizo bien o no. Quizás la cago. Pero a la larga, el resultado sería el mismo. Mikaela, solo gimoteó con dolor.

—No va a resultar —aplacó.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —le increpó, Amane.

—No me mal interpretes —aclaró Mika, concediéndole una atractiva mirada, que pocas veces llegó a ver en él—. Tu también, me gustas. Es solo que... —murmuró, cabizbajo—. Hay muchas cosas que aun, no sabes de mi.

—Espera...no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo —dilucidó con ironía—. Solo te estoy diciendo, que me gustas ¿Si? No hace falta que-...

—Estoy roto.

—...¿Jah...?

Shindou bajó del juego, dando un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a él. Con ambas manos, sujetó las cuerdas metálicas de su columpio. Gesto, que sencillamente provocó a Yuichiro. Este último, se ruborizó con aun, más poderío. Mika, estaba a una distancia prudente, de declararse.

—¿Mika...?

—Quizás debes de estar impresionado por la casa que acabas de ver. Pero debo admitir, que no soy yo, el poderoso —reveló—. No importa, cuanto nos queramos. Yo...estoy roto.

—¿De que...hablas...?

—Veras... —suspiró—. Soy el único y ultimo, hijo de una familia adinerada. Mi madre, era parte de una congregación en Moscú. Y antes de morir, me dejo como herencia algunas cosas. Mismas cosas, que siempre me importaron bien poco. Ella estaba enferma. Ni todo el dinero del mundo, la hubiese salvado de la muerte —declaró—. Como no tenia familiares cercanos, luego de que ella falleciera, fui recibido por un centro de huérfanos; esperando a que alguien se hiciera cargo de mi. Yo solo tenía 8 años cuando ella falleció. Fue entonces...cuando lo conocí —su semblante, empalideció—. Su nombre, es Ferid Bathory. Un empresario, enfermo y retorcido que ama a los niños. Al principio, creí que solo buscaba mi dinero. Al ser mi tutor legal, pensé que me robaría o algo así. Pero no lo hizo. Con el tiempo descubrí, que el tipo era un maldito pederasta. Ferid...tenía gustos mucho mas..."especiales" —Yuichiro estaba en shock. De a poco, intentaba asimilar la historia del rubio—. Cuando cumplí los 10 años, Ferid... —su voz se aplacó—. Ferid...abusó de mi. No el abuso que de cuentos de hadas. El abuso, real. Por esos años, yo era un maldito mocoso inculto e inocente. Yo no sabía nada de eso. Ni si quiera supe, si era correcto o no. Pero al cabo de los años, la situación llegó a superarme, al punto de querer huir de mi casa. Cosa que hice. Cuando cumplí los 14 años, escape. Entonces, conocí a Krul —concluyó, sonriendo de manera hipócrita—. Ella...de cierta forma, me salvó la vida. No obstante...yo ya estaba roto. Perturbado, quebrado. Un niño, sin inocencia. Como no había forma de librarme de Ferid, huimos de Rusia. Así, fue como llegamos a Japón —Amane parpadeó, atónito. Apenas podía modular, palabra coherente.

—¿Estas...diciéndome...que...tu...?

—Sí. Fui violado, Yuu-chan —admitió, sin más tabúes que corromper. Sus cálidas manos, acabaron en sus mejillas—. No hace falta que me mires así, estoy acostumbrado a esto. Ferid es un tipo deplorable. La razón por la cual, no he asistido a clases...es porque él me encontró. ¿Puedes creerlo? Viajó desde Rusia, siguiéndome. Es de lo peor.

—Basta...

—¿Eh...?

—Basta de decirlo, tan normalmente —refutó, cabreadísimo— ¿Cómo puedes, contarlo así nada mas? Lo que te ha pasado, Mika...es terrible. Y aun así, tu...sonríes... —el azabache, sujetó su rostro con dolor—. Y no decías nada...

—¿Como podía? Por uno momentos...sentí que me odiab-...

—¿Como carajos, podría odiarte...? Eres... —no habían palabras concretas para expresar lo que sentía. Sus propios labios, amenazaban con arrancarse de su boca. Si tan solo hubiese sabido lo que hacía, quizás, lo hubiese dudado. No, jamás. Con un gesto sublime, lleno de amor, conectó un beso con aquellos añorados labios rosas. Era su propia respiración, la que agobiaba sus pensamientos. Jadeó, tras separarse de él, sintiendo el peso de sus sentimientos, sobre su cuerpo. No habían palabras para describir el acto. Tan solo, una mirada llena de íntegro deseo—. Mika... —fue acallado, por el digito índice de su contrario.

—¿Alguna vez, te han dicho que hablas demasiado?

—Un par de veces... —mintió, ruborizado.

—Yuu-chan...eres demasiado gentil, para comprenderlo. Demasiado noble... —expuso, con melancolía. Como si realmente, doliese.

—Deja de juzgarme como si fuese un ángel. No lo soy —aclaró—. Mika. Tengo los mismos demonios que tu. No te aísles. Puedo ayudarte.

—No hay forma de que puedas ayudarme. Estoy rot-...

—¡Ya deja de decir eso! —vociferó, apretando sus hombros— ¿Era eso, verdad? ¿Lo de tu periodo?...

 **[...]**

—¿Qué es esto, Mika-kun? —murmuró Ferid, intensamente excitado— ¿Acaso te has enfermado, como las chicas?

Mikaela, sangraba por su parte posterior. Yacía boca abajo, sobre una cama vieja. No había milagro alguno, que aplacara su dolor posterior. Se había desgarrado, a más no poder. Sin piedad. Sin admiraciones.

—Vaya, vaya... —incitó el mayor, gesticulando una mueca morbosa—. Veo que te habías olvidado de mi trato, de hace años. Creo que deberé retomar mis actividades...jejeje...

 **[...]**

—¡Mika! —zarandeó, Yuichiro— ¿Hay alguna forma de detenerle?

—Yuu-chan...yo no-..

—¡Ya basta! ¡No me importa si estas roto! —emitió, decidido—. No me importa tu pasado. Me gustas así como estas. Déjame...repararte, Mika. Yo voy a curarte.

—Yuu-chan... —gimoteó el rubio, al borde del llanto— ¿Por qué, estás haciendo esto...por mi?

—¿No es obvio...? —admitió Amane, sin remordimientos—. Te quiero...Mika. Y no permitiré, que nadie te siga haciendo daño. Voy a cuidar de ti. ¿Me harías ese favor? Lucha conmigo. Por favor.

No había mucho que pensar. Las palabras de Yuichiro, habían calado hondo en su propio ser. Como si su voz, o su propia determinación, tuviesen el poder de destruir mundos, murallas impenetrables. Mikaela, asintió.

—Hay algo...que podemos hacer...


End file.
